


"if you kiss me, i will personally mutilate you"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: the base gets royal visitors. sinara isn't sure what to make of them. // dialogue prompt fill





	"if you kiss me, i will personally mutilate you"

They had been told the princes would be on base. They had not been told they would actually join them for training.

Tyan, always the kissass, had already sidled up to the older brother, leaving his own crony to stand about by his lonesome.

Sinara silently cursed Azale for breaking her ribs; now she would have to pair with Var-Ten for today’s exercises. He was neither good company nor challenge enough to make it worth her while.

Just then, the crown prince spoke up.“There, Kasius, you can partner with the little twerp. Mayhaps she’ll leave you on your feet for more than ten seconds.”

His brother pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, throwing Faulnak an exasperated look as he crossed over to Sinara. He was fit enough, really, but he did not hold himself like a fighter.

“It seems you’ll be stuck with me for today,”he said. His smile almost didn’t look forced.“I’m Kasius.”

“Sinara,”she replied. He did not offer his hand. She almost liked him for that.

“Shall we?” He gestured to one of the mats furthest from the rest of the recruits. She followed him without complaint, already marking down his weak spots as he took his position opposite her. His stance was technically impeccable, which almost certainly meant he was trying way too hard and was actually off balance. If she rushed him, she should be easily able to knock him down, no matter that he was taller and broader.

Ten seconds, his brother had said. She wondered if she was supposed to go easy on him, seeing as he was the prince. And Faulnak seemed like a dickhead, she didn’t care to serve his entertainment.

The choice was taken from her when she attacked. His balance was as bad as she’d thought, but she lost momentum when he brought the ball of his hand down hard on her shoulder blade. The pain was so intense she lost her own balance for a moment, tears springing to her eyes.

When they hit the ground, he was pinning her down. She pulled herself together quickly, ramming her knee into his sternum. She didn’t have the room to do it with much force, but he flinched anyway, grasp on her arm loosening enough for her to wrench free and deliver a quick jab against his larynx. Then he was easy to flip over.

“Well,”he said, apparently completely unbothered by being overpowered by someone so much smaller so quickly,“that didn’t go as badly as expected. Do you want someone to look at the incision site?”

“How did you know?” She got off him and to her feet. She’d thought him hitting the freshly implanted chip had been a happy accident.

He slowly got up as well, rubbing his throat.“You’re quite small, no family name, this base is test ground for the implants. Good candidate for the programme. I took an educated guess.”

“Lucky guess,”she scoffed, though she actually found it rather impressive. A strategic mind was often worth more than muscle.

“Kasius, do you want me to call you a doctor?”Faulnak called over to them, mock concern not even the slightest bit believable. Tyan was jeering at his side.

Kasius rolled his eyes, but his cheeks did flood with colour. Well, she couldn’t exactly say anything to the crown prince, but that didn’t mean she couldn't say anything.“He lasted about twice as long as you, Tyan, and didn’t try to say he just tripped!”

“Thank you,”Kasius muttered.

She pretended not to have heard, and went over to the obstacle course before he could repeat himself.

* * *

“There he is,”Azale said. Darillion whipped around so fast he almost fell off the bench.

With neither of them in training with her that day, they had yet to see the younger prince, who had not arrived with his brother’s entourage.

Now he was indeed entering the mess hall, and all by himself.

“He’s handsome,”Darillion remarked.“You didn’t mention he was handsome.”

Sinara didn’t dignify that with a reply, instead remaining focussed on her food until Azale kicked her in the shin under the table.

She was about to retaliate when she saw the look on her friend’s face.

The reason was easily found: Kasius was heading straight for their table.

He came to a stop next to Sinara and set a small cake down next to her plate, smiling.

“What’s that?”she asked, awfully aware of Faulnak and Tyan staring over to them. Azale and Darillion were gaping at Kasius as if he’d just punched her in the face. Which, now that she thought about it, would have been a more appropriate interaction.

“It’s a thon berry tartlet,”he said. If he noticed everyone in the mess hall watching them, he did not let on.“I noticed they don’t have desserts here. You’re not allergic to gwern, are you? There’s some in the glacing.” She had no idea if she was allergic, since she had no idea what he was talking about. Of course there were no desserts here. She’d never had one in her entire life. He was still smiling at her. It was getting rather unnerving.“Just think of it as an apology for taking advantage of your injury.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry for strategy,”Sinara gave back. Her cheeks were burning. They probably were the deep shade of what were apparently thon berries on the little cake. She forced herself to hold his gaze.

“Nonetheless, I do apologise.” With another smile, he turned and left for his brother’s table, sitting as far from Faulnak as he could manage.

“What the fuck,”Azale said as the same time as Darillion gushed,“Wasn’t that sweet? And he’s so handsome!”

“Shut up,”muttered Sinara. Neither of them were particularly helpful.

She picked up the treat gingerly. What the fuck, indeed.

* * *

“Go talk to him,”Darillion urged for the umpteenth time that night.

Sinara could barely even remember why she had agreed to come to the stupid party in the first place. Getting drunk was fun, but not worth being around all these people. Kasius looked like he was having similar thoughts, sitting near Faulnak, Tyan, and a few other sycophants.

“Go on, do it.” Darillion had now fallen into a sing-song voice, poking her side incessantly.

“Stop it!” Se smacked his hand away.“Aza, a little help? Tell him to stop.”

Azale had been very quiet on the matter so far, only offering a few pointed comments about the princes’ hair, clothes, and make-up. She took a deep swig of her drink.“You won’t want to hear this, Sin, but I think Dar has a point. You should hook up with the prince.” She took another swig.“And then steal all his valuables.”

Sinara buried her face in her hands.“You are both terrible.”

“He’s coming over,”Darillion announced, sitting up straight and fiddling with his collar.

Azale gave Sinara her bottle.“I think they’re playing dares.”

The way Faulnak and his gang were leering, Sinara was afraid she was right. Dares at these sorts of parties only ever involved fights or kissing. Somehow, she doubted they’d dared him to fight her again.

“Hey,”he started, but he didn’t get far.

“If you kiss me, I will personally mutilate you.” The words were out before she could stop herself.

“Noted,”Kasius replied, utterly unphased. Or that’s what she thought he said. Azale was laughing too hard to be entirely certain.

“You can kiss me,”Darillion said.“If you want. Just saying.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Kasius looked more at ease than he had on his way over, somehow.“May I sit? Or would that also get me mutilated?”

“No,”she said, and then quickly added,”I mean, yes. I mean, you can sit down.”

He did, and she offered him the bottle, because she really didn’t know what else she was supposed to do. They had had a short briefing on the arrival of the princes, but no one had said anything about what to do when you threatened one of them with bodily harm to keep them from kissing you even if you kind of wanted them to kiss you.

He took a swig of the liquor, pulled a face, and handed the bottle back to her.

“You’re more of a sweet tooth, aren’t you?” What the fuck had she said that for?

He smiled.“What gave me away?”

“That cake of yours? Sickly sweet.” She took another deep drink.“I kind of liked it, though. I didn’t expect to like it.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darillion get up and tug Azale along with him. She pretended not to notice.

“If you think that’s sweet, I’ll have to bring you a noosbry mousse some time,”he said.“I almost can’t stomach them, and I find sweet things delightful.”

“Sounds awful,”she said. This conversation was more fun than it ought to be. She glanced back to Faulnak.“What’ll happen if you fail your dare?”

“Whatever it is, it’s better than mutilation,”he quipped. Then he shrugged.“They can’t do more than mock me. I’m their prince. And Faulnak is always insufferable anyway.”

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment, and then saying it before she could change her mind.“I won’t actually stop you. If you try to kiss me. Just so you know.”

“I don’t want to kiss you for a dare.” He sounded so appalled, it almost hurt worse than when he’d hit her surgical wound. She was about to get up when he grabbed her hand.“That came out wrong. I don’t want to kiss you for a dare, but I do want to kiss you. A lot, actually.”

“Oh.” She didn’t really know what to say to that, so she opted to kiss him instead. Despite the alcohol on his breath, he somehow tasted almost sweet. When she pulled away, she was only vaguely aware of someone wolf whistling nearby.“So, that settles your dare. Now you can kiss me all you want.”

“Noted,”he said, and pulled her back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> when canon gives me evil aliens, i give the internet cute drunk idiots making out. it's just the way things are.


End file.
